


But You’re the Only One That’s Mine

by LydiaD1988



Series: A story of love and submission [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaD1988/pseuds/LydiaD1988
Summary: A sixteen-year-old Morty is wounded during an adventure, nearly killing him. Rick breaks down, revealing his feelings for him, which sets them both on the path towards love and sexual exploration. First person, through Morty's perspective. Rated for underage sex and extreme sexual content. More in later installments. Story 1 of __ in this series.





	But You’re the Only One That’s Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that R&M are a little out of character in this fic. Take it as you will, think of it as AU if it helps you read it. But I think it's more natural this way, and more realistic. Hope you enjoy. More in the series to come soon.  
> *PS - I'd like to thank everyone very deeply for your kudos/comments. I am in a dark place currently and it really does brighten my day when I get notifications like that. It makes me feel like I'm being heard and understood. Thank you so much.

I’m scared to write this down because somebody might find it. But it’s the only proof I’ll ever have that I didn’t dream the whole thing. And to tell the truth I am more scared that I'll forget parts of it, even though that seems impossible right now, because I relive it every minute I’m awake.

Three weeks ago, I almost died.

Rick was drunk in the ship – I left him there because he’d just slow me down and I needed to get these stupid flowers he wouldn’t shut up about. I knew what I was looking for because he gave me a picture, but I didn’t know much about the planet we were on, or the dimension we were in for that matter. Before I left I guess he said something about being careful and to watch out for something but I couldn’t really make it out and honestly I was a little pissed off at him for rambling on and on about getting these things and then he gets drunk as hell, leaving me to _once again_ do all the work. I don’t know why I expect anything different. 

I passed over the top of this hill so I couldn’t see the ship anymore, but the flowers were right in front of me so I kept going. Just then I saw a girl crouching in the grass. She couldn’t have been more than five or six – yellow skin, green hair. Her arm was bloody. I’ve kind of learned the past couple years to try to mind my own business, but I couldn’t just leave her.

“H-hey little girl, are you okay?” I asked. She hadn’t noticed me until then – she quickly looked at me and put her finger to her lips. Confused, I let her pull me down into the grass with her. 

“He’ll find us, we have to be quiet,” she whispered.

“Who’ll find you? Did somebody attack you?” 

Then I heard a really loud voice yelling.

“YOU BETTER RUN GIRL, BECAUSE IF I CATCH YOU I’LL KILL YOU!” 

I peeked over the grass and saw a huge man walking pretty fast towards our direction. I got angry. I knew I didn’t understand the situation, and I shouldn’t assume things. It had always gotten me in trouble on our adventures before. But my gut told me to help this girl. And lately I’ve been trusting my gut a lot more. 

I grabbed her hand. “Come on, I can take you to safety. I have a ship right over there –“

“A-HA! GOTCHA!”

I felt the girl’s hand leave mine and I turned around to see another large man who had snuck up on us somehow. She started screaming. I wished I had a gun with me but I had left it in the ship. So stupid. Even quick trips like this were always dangerous.

“Put me down!” she yelled.

“Not on your life, girl! Nobody escapes from the slave market!”

“Let her go, right now!” I said, even though I was really scared. The guy was like eight feet tall, and his arms were huge. If he punched me he could crush my skull. But I was just another Morty, one of countless others, and I had seen so many of myself die before. What did it matter if I joined them? I had to do what was right. I knew that now.

But he didn’t bother punching me. Instead he laughed, and stabbed me right in the stomach.

Blood shot out of my mouth. There was so much pain every nerve in my body was overloaded, and I fell down on the ground. They took the girl, and left me for dead.

 

Hours went by. I came in and out of consciousness. Sometimes I would try to call out for Rick but I knew he couldn’t hear me even if I was loud enough. I even tried to crawl back to the ship but I couldn’t even pull myself an inch. The moon started to rise and it got dark. I closed my eyes for what I thought was the last time.

My thoughts were kind of hazy, but I remember how wet my shirt was and how I felt my blood pooling all around my back. I remembered smiling a little because there were crickets chirping, just like on Earth, and the moon even looked like ours. If I had to die, at least it was in a peaceful place. I was ready. I was ready the second I picked my own dead body up and buried myself in the backyard.

Then I heard footsteps through the grass. Feet dragging actually.

“Mo-uuugh-ty, where the hell a-arggh-re you? How long does it – does it take to pick fucking flowers? Come on, you lazy ass fucker, I can’t drive home like… this…”

I opened my eyes slowly. Rick was standing nearby. He was shaking. All the color had drained out of his face. Even as I lay there dying, I started to cry because I had never, _ever,_ seen him look like that. And I realized then that I didn’t want to leave him.

“Grandpa…”

The word came out with a cough. My voice was so raspy and wet I was surprised I made any sound at all. But I reached out my arms. I wanted him to hold me so much. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me. Please, _please_ let him be able to say it.

He dropped his flask and tears came flowing out of his eyes. In a second he was on top of me, wrapping his strong arms around me. I was always amazed by how strong he was.

He was sobbing so loudly. He moaned like he was in the worst pain of his life. It made me cry even more. But it didn’t take him very long to pull himself together enough to think of some plan of action. 

“O-okay, Morty. Okay, it’s okay. G-grandpa’s here, it’s going to be okay. I’m going to get you help, right now. Right now, Morty. We’re going now.”

He took off his coat and pushed it against my stomach, but a spurt of blood came out. When he saw it he choked back another loud sob – he was so panicked. All I could do was listen to his voice.

“K-keep… talking…” I asked him.

“No problem, kiddo. I got you, listen, this is nothing. Nothing at all, okay? God DAMN IT, Jesus Christ, I left the fucking gun in the ship… it’s okay, everything’s fine. We’re fine.” He took a deep breath. “Okay, listen, I’ve got to pick you up, and it’s gonna hurt bad, but you gotta hang in there for me. Promise me.”

“Okay…”

“Okay, count of three. One, two… “

Suddenly I went blind – there were dots of color all in front of my eyes. There was so much pain that I went numb, and I couldn’t feel my arms or my legs. But I know he had put my arms around his neck, and he was running back to the ship, so fast. The breeze was in my hair. It felt nice.

“Morty you gotta stay awake, stay awake for Grandpa, if you don’t you’ll be a selfish bitch for leaving me alone, you understand? DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Morty! Answer me!”

 

I don’t remember anything after that except noises. Rick was yelling, strangers were yelling. Beeping monitors.

 

It was dark in the hospital room when I came to, but I knew it was Rick sitting next to me. I knew his breathing, his smell. I knew everything about him.

He was holding my hand too tight. It hurt. But I didn’t ask him to stop.

“Are we on Earth?” I asked.

His eyes looked totally vacant, like he was a million miles away. But he came back to his old self a little by scoffing at me. “Are you kidding? You’d be dead if we were.”

“So this is the… alien hospital?”

“Yeah. Got you here just in time. You’re all good now, they said you’ll just be tired for a couple days. We can go home whenever you want.”

I felt the spot on my stomach where I expected some sort of scar to be, but there was nothing. It was like nothing had happened. It made me sad. I tried to remember and capture Rick’s face in my mind when he had been standing over me. The tears in his eyes. I wanted the scar so I could remember.

“Can we go home now?” I said.

“Yeah, of course kiddo. Gonna help you stand up and get changed, okay?”

The next few minutes he was so gentle with me. Every time he touched me it was like he was afraid I would break. He helped me sit up and get my hospital gown off. I was naked underneath but it didn’t bother me, and he didn’t make any smart ass comments either. He helped me put a pair of my pajama pants on one pant leg at a time – I noticed he had brought me clean clothes to wear. I started to cry really quietly. He’d never done any of this for me before. He’d never _touched_ me like that before.

He helped me get my sleep t-shirt on and pretended not to notice me crying. He just let me do it.

Without asking if I could walk, or even if I wanted to be carried, he scooped me up with one arm and started walking out of the room. He put his free hand on my back, putting just enough pressure to let me know that he wouldn’t drop me, and I didn’t have put up a fight. I didn’t have to say I was a teenager and I was too old for this.

“That’s my good boy… that’s my sweet boy.”

I smiled, put my head down on his shoulder and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Pst, hey, M-Morty. We’re home.”

Rick flipped on the kitchen light switch as we entered. My heart sank as I felt him sink me down onto a nearby stool. His body heat quickly left me and I was cold.

“Wouldn’t have woken you up kiddo but you gotta eat something. Gonna make you some eggs. You gotta eat em’ all. Alright?”

I nodded because I knew he was right, even though I was so tired I just wanted to crawl under my familiar blankets in my room and sleep for a week. Some part of me wanted to see Mom and Summer, but they were at a beauty spa for the whole weekend. Besides, what would I tell them even if they were here or even interested? They never told me they loved me, they hardly ever hugged me. They wouldn’t care what happened, because I was fine now. That was all that ever mattered to them, if I mattered to them at all.

I started to feel dizzy. “Can I have a glass of water please?” I asked, my voice cracking from dryness. Rick immediately got it for me, putting it in my hand and making sure that hand was tightly wrapped around it before letting go. From just that small little gesture I looked up at him like he was a complete stranger to me. He mistook my confusion for something else.

“They said you might feel kinda up and down. You lost a lot of blood and gained it all back really quick so… anyway you gotta eat.”

He made scrambled eggs with little burnt edges, just how I liked them. Part of me thought it was just coincidence – the only way he could’ve known that’s how I liked them is if he listened to even the smallest conversations between me and Mom. And that just wasn’t Rick. But _none of this_ was.

“Rick,” I said a little more coldly than I meant to. I moved to get up off the stool by myself but my wobbly legs caught me off guard – I had to catch myself on the counter. “You don’t have to baby me, I’m fine. I’m just going to go to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Shut up.” I heard him snap at me.

“What?” I answered. His tone instantly pissed me off. Was he really going to get mad at _me_ right now?

Rick stopped stirring the extra eggs he was cooking for himself. He held the spatula in his hand and was bobbing it up and down, like a teacher trying to get a point across. His lips were folded inwards while he was deep in thought. I was about to tell him to fuck off when I saw the redness at the corners of his eyes, and the tears threatening to spill out.

“You don’t get to do that.” He finally said. “You don’t get to say that to me. You don’t get to _dismiss_ me, and say I don’t… you were, y-you were _bleeding_ to death when I was _two hundred_ feet away!”

“Rick – “

“No, God damn it, you don’t get to make up some excuse for me. You don’t get to say ‘I should’ve had the gun with me, I should’ve been more careful.’ You shouldn’t have even been out there alone in the fucking FIRST PLACE!”

“Why are you YELLING at ME then?”

“Because don’t you understand what would’ve happened if YOU HAD DIED OUT THERE?”

 

Rick was crying now. Sobbing just as loud as he had been when we had been in the field. He crumpled down on the floor in front of the stove, with his head in his hands. The sounds were bringing back all the sights and smells of that moment, when I thought… when I _knew_ I was doing to die.

The bitterness that I had learned over the last few years was telling me that he was still drunk, and he always got overly emotional when he was drunk, which meant he didn’t really mean _any_ of this. But that look on his face when he had been standing over me, with his hands shaking... 

No. I had been burned too many times. This was Rick. I wasn’t about to forget that.

I sighed out loud. “Rick, I’m really tired, and I don’t think I can get up the stairs by myself right now. Can you help me?”

It took a few seconds for Rick to answer. He was sniffling and trying to clean his face on his sleeve. Finally he stood up. “Yeah, sure, kiddo,” he said. 

He wouldn’t look at me but he put my arm around his shoulder and helped me walk up the stairs, which I liked in that moment more than the idea of him carrying me. It was a little hard since he was still a lot taller than me, but we made it to my room okay, even though I was getting more and more dizzy each second. 

“I’m feeling, really uh…”

“Yeah, I hear ya. Hang in there kiddo, I’ll get you set up.”

Without turning on any lights, Rick sat me down on the bed and pulled back the covers. Just as he had done in the hospital he began gently helping me lie back. I felt his fingers slide around the back of my neck so he could lower my head down. His nails brushing the little hairs gave me a sensation that really confused me – definitely a sensation I only really felt around girls. Still I enjoyed the shiver I felt up and down my spine, and it snapped me back into the reality of what was happening. I saw how close Rick’s face was to mine. I saw how pale he still was. His eyes looked like he was roadkill, frozen in it’s last painful moment of life. In a way, I thought, my willingness to die on that field made me kind of already dead. I was done fighting for my own life. Was it possible that Rick had died too? Did I mean that much to him?

“Is the pillow okay? Do you need another one?” He said, tucking me in. The whole thing felt surreal.

“No, Rick, it’s okay. I’m okay, really.”

We sat there in the dark. He reached up and ran his fingers through my hair. For a moment he was trying to say something, then he looked like he was going to give up. But then out of the blue he said:

“Morty, if you had died today, a thousand years in prison wouldn’t even… begin to punish me enough.”

I didn’t want to, but I started to cry again. “It would be fine. You don’t need me. You could j-just get another Morty.”

Rick put his hand on my face. “But you’re the only one that’s mine.”

 

It’s the details from this point on I want to remember the most. They are so precious to me, and I’ll never have them again. So I’ll try to be as descriptive as I can.

            I felt Rick’s lips on my lips. His were chapped and kind of gross tasting, not like Jessica’s or any of the other girls I’d kissed before. He hadn’t even brushed his teeth since the morning before, but it was… the way he kissed me that was important. I had _never been kissed like that._ I don’t know if I ever will be again.

            It was like… electricity, sparking at first and then a really strong current running all through me, making my stomach warm and making me feel like I was in some kind of trance. I didn’t think he felt that way about me. And I had never expected anything… I hadn’t even really thought of that before this moment, if I’m being honest. I was too focused on getting some elsewhere. But I should’ve guessed that my…. I guess need for Rick’s approval would eventually get fucked up enough that I’d start wanting it from him at some point. I just thought… I didn’t know what I thought.

            The kiss instantly made me _addicted_ to his mouth, no matter how bitter or gross. He was pouring all his longing and love for me in that kiss, or at least that’s what I wanted to believe. Maybe he was just a twisted fuck who wanted to mess with my head, maybe he was still drunk. I never really assumed anything that came from Rick’s mouth was heartfelt. But that kiss _made me want to believe._

            The way he touched me, so lovingly and so carefully – it was almost like I could feel the passion passing through his fingertips into my skin. Without asking for my permission he reached under my shirt to put his hand over my heart, while his other hand went up my loose pant legs to stroke my thighs. All of that just reinforced my crazy idea that he really did love _me,_ and he wasn’t just a horny old man. His hands were all over me, and it hadn’t ever really crossed my mind that even if he was an old man, he was a very _experienced_ old man. He dusted his nails against my ribs, he clawed at my lower back. Like he knew every spot on me already that would drive me absolutely fucking insane, and just how much pressure to apply to each one.

            We were a mess of limbs, practically melting into each other. It wasn’t like anything I’d ever experienced. It was always forced and awkward with the chicks I’d been with. I was always nervous about where I was allowed to touch and for how long I could linger there. When my hands started to roam, he grabbed my wrists and encouraged me, pushing and pulling my fingers up and down the length of his torso. We belonged to each other and could do anything we wanted. There were no limits.

            The _whole time_ he was kissing me. I didn’t know a kiss could turn me on so much. I always thought it was a means to an end. He wasn’t violent – every movement he did with his mouth was gentle and caressing and everything I ever wanted from him. I felt like he was giving in, being selfless, giving _me_ everything he knew I needed from him and he was always too emotionally fucking stunted to do. But way in the back of my head I was so scared that it was all a mind game. That my brain was making me think it was whatever I wanted it to be. But in the meantime, at least it felt incredibly good.

            With a gentle, slick move he pushed my shirt up to my chin and only broke our kiss so he could kiss my nipples. I saw spots in front of my eyes for a different reason this time. My cock was instantly hard. I let a little moan escape out of me and he rewarded me with his hand not teasing me but going right for the kill, wrapping around the entire length of me first through my clothes and then underneath them.

            He licked my stomach all the way down – a totally new thing for me – I remember his tongue being very thin and pointed as it went. He got down on his knees on the side of the bed and started… the only word I can think to use is worshipping my cock. He sucked on it like it was the most delicious thing in the world. It was only the second blow job I’d ever gotten but there was no contest. I thought the way his brow was wrinkled while he was doing it, even though I could barely put two thoughts together with him sucking so hard like that, and the way he was sitting on his knees it’s like his whole body language said he was so comfortable there, pleasing someone else. I wouldn’t have guessed that. Ever. But maybe it was just because he was happy to be pleasing me? Yeah, sure.

            He opened his mouth wide and put my whole length and one of my balls into his mouth, drooling all over my crotch like his only thought was sex and he was incapable of any other. By this time I was so close to blowing. The heat was building up, and all I wanted to do was to give into the only relief I ever had from my stupid teenage angst – the twenty to thirty seconds of orgasm – God’s only stress reliever. Not that I really believed in God anymore at this point. I only believed in Rick.

            He looked up at me and our eyes locked.

 

            …I don’t even know why I’m writing this. It’s a waste of time. Picturing it now, words seem so stupid and pointless. I can’t even hope to describe it. His eyes were still glassy from crying, but the rest of it… it was like I could see space, and time, and nebulas and planets all inside his eyes. The whole meaning of life was in them. God, that doesn’t make any sense… I don’t know what I’m saying. I guess I was just… really messed up that night. And he got to me. I let him get to me. And maybe writing all this down is stupid because how could I ever forget that moment? I'll never forget it the rest of my life. 

 

            He felt my body tensing and he wrapped his arms around my thighs to keep them out of his way. I wanted to hold his hand – I reached out for him and he laced his fingers in between mine, squeezing just as hard as he had at the hospital. And I started to say his name as I spurted my cum into his mouth.

            “Rick, oh my God, Rick… Rick, it… oh God!”

            I put my hands over my eyes and arched my back, fucking past his open, warm, chapped lips. He let me convulse for a little until I’d completely settled, then he dropped his head against my stomach and hugged me around the middle. I hugged him back, as tightly as I could. But he still wouldn’t look at me.

            “I’m so sorry, Morty.” He said after a minute of us sitting there in the dark. Then he left my room.

 

            Things have gone back to normal since then. Same old same old. And we don’t talk about it, and it’s not awkward really. But at night I walk past his room, to see if he’s awake. The door is always locked now. It never used to be before.


End file.
